ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Playmates Toys
Playmates Toys is a toy manufacturer that has produced a large number of licensed Star Trek action figures, vehicles, and play accessories. In Europe, the company's 1990s releases were distributed by Bandai. History The line was launched in the fall of 1992 with a series of action figures based on Star Trek: The Next Generation. Nearly the entire crew was represented, plus Gowron, a Ferengi, a Borg, and a Romulan. Role-playing items included a type 2 phaser and communicator, while a shuttlecraft was produced for the figures. A model of the Enterprise-D was also released. The line was quite successful, and another wave of TNG figures, accessories, and vehicles was produced in the fall of 1993 along with a special boxed set of all seven of the original series' major crew members. ''Deep Space Nine'' debuted in 1994 followed by more Playmates TNG characters plus a line for the feature film . ''Voyager'' figures arrived in 1995, as did more TOS, TNG, and DS9 items. By 1996, the separate lines were all consolidated under a single "Star Trek" banner, excepting releases based on and . In 1995, Playmates' video game division called Playmates Interactive Entertainment released Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time for the Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo Entertainment System platforms. However, the license's popularity had begun to decline by 1998. By 1999, the number of items produced by Playmates had dwindled with limited releases being offered exclusively through individual retailers. On 17 September 1999, Playmates' Star Trek lines were formally canceled. In January 2008, it was reported that Playmates would be creating a toy line for J.J. Abrams' . http://trekmovie.com/2008/01/27/star-trek-headed-back-to-playmates-toys/ This new line of figures, vehicles, and role-playing items was launched in April 2009. A second wave was planned for release in late 2009 and was later pushed back to spring 2010 before the releases were canceled and Playmates' Star Trek licensing was concluded. The company cited disappointing sales. http://trekmovie.com/2009/11/25/playmates-star-trek-toys-put-on-hold/ File:TOS action figures.jpg|Playmates ''Original Series'' action figures. File:TNGPlaymatesFigures.jpg|Playmates ''Next Generation'' action figures. File:Playmates Voyager figures.jpg|Playmates Voyager and DS9 figures File:Playmates Star Trek 2009 figures.jpg|Playmates Star Trek figures from the 2009 film File:TNG playmates ad.jpg|1992 advertisement for Playmates' TNG figures File:DS9 Playmates ad.jpg|1993 advertisement for Playmates' DS9 figures Interactions with Star Trek productions The "Design-an-Alien" contest was promoted on some Playmates Star Trek toy packaging and offered a fan the chance to appear as an alien extra in an episode of Deep Space Nine. John Paul Lona won the role of Runepp, a Rasiinian Ambassador and appeared in . Star Trek: Voyager production staff used parts of Borg action figures to create the pile of Borg corpses as seen in . In one of the concept illustrations for the Borg sphere dated January 1996, John Eaves hid the names of his wife Diane and his two daughters, Olivia and Alicia, among the extremely intricate outer details. He added, "What's funny about this is that Playmates put out a toy Borg sphere which just happens to contain the first initial of everyone's name." (Star Trek: The Next Generation Sketchbook: The Movies, pp. 205 & 215) .}} File:Rasiinian sketch-contest winner.jpg|The Playmates "Design-an-Alien" contest-winning sketch File:Rasiinian, The Muse.jpg|The contest winner in full makeup as Runepp in File:Borg corpses.jpg|Modified Playmates Borg figures as seen in Playmates Star Trek releases 1992 releases Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Assortment No. 6010 *Releases in Germany eschewed the standard blister pack used in the United States and elsewhere in Europe in favor of an enclosed box. File:Playmates 1992 Picard.jpg|Picard figure File:Playmates 1992 Data.JPG|Data figure File:Playmates 1992 Worf.jpg|Worf figure File:Playmates 1992 Riker.jpg|Riker figure File:Playmates 1992 La Forge.jpg|La Forge figure File:Playmates 1992 Troi.jpg|Troi figure File:Playmates 1992 Romulan.jpg|Romulan figure File:Playmates 1992 Ferengi.jpg|Ferengi figure File:Playmates 1992 Gowron.jpg|Gowron figure File:Playmates 1992 Borg.jpg|Borg figure File:BandaiUKEuropeTNGTroi.jpg|Deanna Troi, UK/European Bandai release. File:Playmates 1992 Data (German).jpg|Data, German Bandai release Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories File:Playmates 1992 Walkie-Talkie.JPG|Walkie-talkies File:Playmates 1992 Phaser.jpg|Type 2 Phaser File:Playmates 1992 Communicator.jpg|Personal Communicator File:Playmates 1992 Tricorder.jpg|Tricorder 1993 releases Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6070 File:Playmates 1993 Beverly Crusher.jpg|Beverly Crusher figure File:Playmates 1993 Guinan.jpg|Guinan figure File:Playmates 1993 Wesley Crusher.jpg|Wesley Crusher figure File:Playmates 1993 Lore.jpg|Lore figure File:Playmates 1993 Locutus.jpg|Locutus figure File:Playmates 1993 Klingon Warrior Worf.jpg|'Klingon Warrior' Worf figure File:Playmates 1993 La Forge Dress Uniform.JPG|La Forge Dress Uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 Spock.JPG|Ambassador Spock figure File:Playmates 1993 McCoy.JPG|Admiral McCoy figure File:Playmates 1993 Scotty.JPG|Captain Scott figure File:Playmates 1993 Sela.JPG|Sela figure File:Playmates Mordock the Benzite figure.jpg|Mordock figure File:Playmates 1993 Q.JPG|Q figure File:Playmates 1993 K'Ehleyr.jpg|K'Ehleyr figure File:Playmates 1993 Dathon.JPG|Dathon figure File:Playmates 1993 Vorgon.jpg|Vorgon figure File:Playmates 1993 Picard 1st Season.jpg|Picard First Season Uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 Data 1st Season.JPG|Date First Season Uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 Lt JG Worf.jpg|Lieutenant j.g. Worf figure File:Playmates 1993 Riker 2nd Season.jpg|Riker Second Season Uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 Troi 2nd Season.JPG|Troi Second Season Uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 La Forge 1st Season.JPG|La Forge First Season Uniform figure File:Playmates 1993 Borg.JPG|Borg figure File:Galoob Q Ent-D.jpg|Q figure's USS Enterprise-D accessory Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6200 *All figures in this range came with a collector's card from SkyBox. File:Playmates 1993 Sisko.jpg|Sisko figure File:Playmates 1993 Odo.jpg|Odo figure File:Playmates 1993 Quark.jpg|Quark figure File:Playmates 1993 O'Brien.jpg|O'Brien figure File:Playmates 1993 Jadzia Dax.jpg|Dax figure File:Playmates 1993 Kira.jpg|Kira figure File:Playmates 1993 Dukat.jpg|"Commander" Dukat figure File:Playmates 1993 Bashir.jpg|Bashir figure File:Playmates 1993 Morn.jpg|Morn figure Boxed sets File:Playmates Classic Star Trek Bridge Set.jpg|Classic Star Trek Bridge Set Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories File:Playmates Enterprise-D Bridge (front).JPG|Bridge playset (front) File:Playmates Enterprise-D Bridge (rear).JPG|Bridge playset (rear) File:Star Trek TNG bridge Playmates.JPG|Bridge playset (interior) File:Playmates TNG Transporter.JPG|Transporter playset File:Playmates Enterprise-D Glider.JPG|''Enterprise'' glider toy 1994 releases Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6070 File:Playmates 1994 Data as Romulan.jpg|Data as Romulan figure File:Playmates 1994 Picard as Romulan.JPG|Picard as Romulan figure File:Playmates 1994 LaForge as Alien.JPG|La Forge as Tarchannen III Alien figure File:Playmates 1994 Riker as Malcorian.jpg|Riker as a Malcorian figure File:Playmates 1994 Lt. Cmdr Troi.JPG|Lt. Cmdr. Troi figure File:Playmates 1994 Worf in Rescue Outfit.jpg|Worf in 'Rescue Outfit' figure File:Playmates 1994 Hugh.JPG|Hugh figure File:Playmates 1994 Soong.JPG|Noonien Soong figure File:Playmates 1994 Q as Judge.jpg|Judge Q figure File:Playmates 1994 Ro Laren.jpg|Ro Laren figure File:Playmates 1994 Barclay.JPG|Barclay figure File:Playmates 1994 Esoqq.jpg|Esoqq figure File:Playmates 1994 Picard as Dixon Hill.JPG|Picard as 'Dixon Hill' figure File:Playmates 1994 Data in Dress Uniform.jpg|Data in Dress Uniform figure File:Playmates 1994 Picard.JPG|Picard in Duty Uniform figure File:Playmates 1994 Wesley Crusher.JPG|Ensign Crusher figure File:Playmates 1994 Gowron.JPG|Gowron figure File:Playmates 1994 Thomas Riker.jpg|Thomas Riker figure File:Playmates 1994 Data red uniform.jpg|Data in Command Uniform figure , 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6910 The Generations releases featured the original costume designs made for the movie. These designs were scrapped shortly before filming on the movie began, but the action figures were already in production at the time. Figures wearing the correct uniforms would see release over the following years. Unlike other Playmates figures, the Generations figures lacked articulated elbows and knees. File:Playmates ST7 Kirk.jpg|Kirk figure File:Playmates ST7 Scotty.JPG|Scotty figure File:Playmates ST7 Chekov.JPG|Chekov figure File:Playmates ST7 Picard.JPG|Picard figure File:Playmates ST7 Riker.JPG|Riker figure File:Playmates ST7 Troi.JPG|Troi figure File:Playmates ST7 Data.JPG|Data figure File:Playmates ST7 Worf.JPG|Worf figure File:Playmates ST7 La Forge.jpg|La Forge figure File:Playmates ST7 Crusher.JPG|Crusher figure File:Playmates ST7 Soran.JPG|Soran figure File:Playmates ST7 Guinan.JPG|Guinan figure File:Playmates ST7 B'Etor.JPG|B'Etor figure File:Playmates ST7 Lursa.JPG|Lursa figure File:Playmates ST7 Skydive Kirk.JPG|Skydiving Kirk figure File:Playmates ST7 Naval Worf.jpg|Naval Worf figure Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6950 (Part I) File:Playmates 1994 La Forge movie uniform.jpg|La Forge figure File:Playmates 1994 Crusher.JPG|Crusher figure File:Playmates 1994 Data movie uniform.JPG|Data figure File:Playmates 1994 Tasha Yar.jpg|Tasha Yar figure File:Playmates 1994 Lwaxana Troi.JPG|Lwaxana Troi figure File:Playmates 1994 Sarek.JPG|Sarek figure Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 3450 File:Playmates TOS Ninja Turtles Leonardo.jpeg|Captain Leonardo File:Playmates TOS Ninja Turtles Michaelangelo.jpeg|Chief Engineer Michaelangelo File:Playmates TOS Ninja Turtles Raphael.jpeg|Chief Medical Officer Raphael File:Playmates TOS Ninja Turtles Donatello.jpeg|First Officer Donatello File:Playmates TOS Ninja Turtles ad.jpg|An ad for the TMNT set Boxed sets Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories File:Playmates 1994 Classic Phaser.JPG|Classic phaser File:Playmates 1994 Type 1 Phaser.JPG|Type 1 phaser File:Playmates ST7 Engineering Playset.jpg|Engineering playset File:Playmates 1994 Classic Communicator.JPG|Classic communicator File:Playmates 1994 Classic Tricorder.JPG|Classic tricorder File:Playmates ST7 Communicator.JPG|''Generations'' communicator File:Playmates ST7 Klingon Disruptor.JPG|Klingon disruptor 1995 releases Star Trek: The Next Generation, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6950 (Part II) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6230 Classic Star Trek Movies, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6450 Star Trek: Voyager, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6480 Star Trek, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6430 Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories 1996 releases Star Trek, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6430 File:Reginald Barclay action figure - VOY Projections.jpg|Reginald Barclay Starfleet Academy, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 16000 , 6 inch figures, Asst. No. 16100 Star Trek: Voyager, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6480 Mail-away and other Exclusive Figures Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories ''Star Trek: Innerspace'' A new range of playsets 'disguised' as vessels from Star Trek, with 2cm high figures that could be used across the range. Two special Innerspace ships were created to commemorate : File:Playmates Star Trek Innerspace Series 1.jpg|Packaged Playmates Star Trek Innerspace Series 1 starships. File:Playmates Star Trek Innerspace Series 2.jpg|Packaged Playmates Star Trek Innerspace Series 2 starships. 1997 releases Star Trek (all series), 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 6430 Star Trek Warp Factor Series 1, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65100 *Featuring characters from . Some US releases contained fuzzy tribbles in addition to the hard accessories, and a "Triple Tribble" game card. Star Trek Warp Factor Series 2, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65100 Star Trek Warp Factor Series 3, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65100 Mail-away and other Exclusive Figures Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories Star Trek: Strike Force A follow-on to the Innerspace series. The range also featured larger playsets: In addition, packs of 'reinforcements' were produced: File:Playmates Star Trek starships and playsets.jpg|Playmates Star Trek Strike Force ships and playsets plus USS Defiant. File:Playmates Star Trek figures.jpg|Playmates Star Trek figures from Strike Force and other lines 1998 releases Star Trek Combat Action Series 1, 6 inch figures, Asst. No 16250 Star Trek Warp Factor Series 4, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65140 Star Trek Warp Factor Series 5, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65150 *Bele was supposedly intended to be a figure included in this release, but was removed from the line before production. Star Trek Transporter Series, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65400 Each figure is rendered in a part-translucent state, and come with a battery-operated, push-activated, light and sound base in the style of the appropriate transporter pad. All Next Generation figures were painted in an incorrect uniform style, with the colors inverted, but not in the style of the DS9/VOY uniform. Deanna Troi and Reginald Barclay were originally scheduled to be included in the range, but were not produced. Boxed sets The twin packs came with diorama backing, and lacked accessories. Mail-away and other Exclusive Figures Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories 1999 releases All figures released in 1999 were store exclusives in the US, but given a general (albeit limited) release in Europe and Australia. Star Trek Transporter Series, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65440 Starfleet Command Edition, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65800 Starfleet Command International Edition, 4.5 inch figures, Asst. No. 65840 These two figures were originally to be part of assortment #65800, but were dropped by Target. They were still released in Europe and Australia. In total, around 4,000 units were released. Boxed sets Mail-Away and other Exclusive Figures File:Playmates Alien Combat Series Borg Drone.jpg|9-inch Playmates Alien Combat Series Borg Drone designed by Art Asylum in 1999 2009 releases Release order Wave 1 was released on . A second was planned to follow in several phases July-October 2009. This was initially pushed back to early , but ultimately was not released. Galaxy Collection, 3.75 inch figures, Asst. No 61750 :Each figure comes with a Bridge or Transporter Room playset accessory. Wave 1 :For this wave, releases outside the United States do no include the playset accessories. File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Kirk.jpg|James T. Kirk File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Sulu.jpg|Hikaru Sulu File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Original Spock.jpg|Original Spock File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Uhura.jpg|Uhura File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Pike.jpg|Christopher Pike File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Cadet McCoy.jpg|Cadet Leonard McCoy File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Nero.jpg|Nero File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Cadet Chekov.jpg|Cadet Pavel Chekov File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Spock.jpg|Spock File:Playmates 2009 Galaxy Collection Scotty.jpg|Scotty Wave 2 (cancelled) Also intended to be included with this wave were two Bonus packs, each containing five of the components missing from international Wave 1 release, with one figure also included in each pack. Warp Collection, 6 inch figures, Asst. No 61600 Wave 1 File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Kirk.jpg|James T. Kirk File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Spock.jpg|Spock File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Nero.jpg|Nero File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Original Spock.jpg|Original Spock File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Pike.jpg|Christopher Pike File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Sulu.jpg|Hikaru Sulu File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Cadet Uhura.jpg|Cadet Uhura File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Cadet McCoy.jpg|Cadet Leonard McCoy File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Cadet Chekov.jpg|Cadet Pavel Chekov File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Scotty.jpg|Scotty Wave 2 (cancelled) Command Collection, 12 inch figures Wave 1 File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection Kirk.jpg|James T. Kirk File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection Spock.jpg|Spock File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection McCoy.jpg|Leonard McCoy File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection Sulu.jpg|Hikaru Sulu File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection Pike.jpg|Christopher Pike File:Playmates 2009 Command Collection Original Spock.jpg|Original Spock Wave 2 (cancelled) Role-playing, Ships, Playsets and Accessories File:Playmates 2009 Phaser.jpg|Phaser File:Playmates 2009 Communicator.jpg|Communicator File:Playmates 2009 Tricorder.jpg|Tricorder File:Playmates 2009 Bridge.jpg|''Enterprise'' bridge playset File:Playmates 2009 Transporter.jpg|''Enterprise'' transporter room playset Gallery: Playmates Electronic Starships 1992-2009 File:Playmates USS Enterprise TOS B and E.jpg|Playmates USS Enterprise (TOS), B, and E releases File:Playmates USS Enterprise-Ds.jpg|Playmates USS Enterprise-D releases File:Playmates USS Excelsior Voyager Gold Enterprise-D Enterprise 2009.jpg|Playmates USS Excelsior, Voyager, gold Enterprise-D, and Enterprise from File:Playmates Phoenix and Starfleet Shuttles.jpg|Playmates Phoenix and Starfleet shuttle releases File:Playmates USS Defiant DS9 and Borg Vessels.jpg|Playmates USS Defiant, Deep Space 9, and Borg vessels File:Playmates Klingon and Romulan ships.jpg|Playmates Klingon and Romulan vessels See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits External links * New Force Comics' - Star Trek Toys Reference Site * Playmates Toys official Site * [http://www.startrektoysonline.com/ Star Trek Toys Online] de:Playmates Toys Category:Collectibles Category:Game companies